


Claws

by OliviaMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't sure why she liked it. The skin pressed together, from hip to shoulder, the force of him making her adapt to the intrusion of him. She liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws

She wasn't sure why she liked it. Jackson's claws digging into her hips just enough to leave little painful scratches, reminding her when she moved and her cloths rubbed them the wrong way. How the burn of his skin against her made her feel like being set on fire, and the feel of him in her, moving and pulling and pushing her insides to accommodate him. She really liked it, maybe even loved it.

"Fuck..." Jackson panted from beside her, pulling her hips as close as he could get them, parting her legs more by moving her right leg up and over his waist. A fine keen came from the back of his throat, making Stiles smirk.

"Jacks...come on I'm not made of glass." She nudged his hand with her own, her fingers caressing his arm on the way down, adjusting herself to be pinned in any way that he wanted. "Don't hold back." She huffed, watching his eyes open to look at her, the yellowness of the kanima looking deep into her bones. "Come on baby." she whispered and kissed his jaw.

"Can't..." Jackson let out a strangled sounds, rolling them so she was on her back beneath him. His hips stuttered against her, emptying himself in the condom inside her. He collapsed onto her, gently still, rubbing his hand up and down her side. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She swallowed down her laugh at his expression, feeling the claws turn into blunt nails against her skin. "Don't worry about it. I already came like, twice before you. It's all good."

"Whatever." He grunted and rolled off her, staring up at his ceiling. "I'm still not telling them I'm here." He huffed out, keeping one hand pressed against her skin tightly, leaving no room for air between his skin and hers. "That I'm back. That I'm..."

"We'll figure it out." Stiles yawned, curling up onto her side to cling to him. "I still think we'd be able to figure it out. Find a permanent fix. I don't mind you being all scaly. Lizards are cool."

"Whatever." He sighed, listening to his master's heart even out. At least she didn't force him into anything like Matt and Gerard and that witch in London.


End file.
